Like An Open Book
by TheTitularMuppet
Summary: A Troubled Youth And A Immature Woman, What Could Go Wrong? A New School And Pubescence And Hormones Roaming It's Halls? (Rated M For Strong Language And Adult Themes) Summary May Be Subject To Change. DISCONTINUED.
1. Crack In The Door

Authors note: I'm going to probably end up having authors notes on every chapter, but I wanted to say thank you for giving my writing a chance. Really, thank you. I would truly appreciate any advice you might have. I know that this is rather short but I wanted it to be that way. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Crack In The Door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji stared at the door of what was supposed to be his new 'home' for the foreseeable future, '_how many more times..._' he was beginning to become annoyed by the 4th time he knocked...this was the 7th.

He gave the door 3 rapid knocks before waiting, hands clutching the small duffel bag, he realized he must've been quite a strange sight to anybody who might be looking from the streets below, there, amidst the smoking old woman to one end of the small walkway and a man arguing with a woman from opposite sides of the door on the other, was a boy with a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of simple jeans, with a timid expression to top off how out of place he was here, though at least no one bothered to make him aware of this. He wasn't ever up to snuff whenever it came to social interactions.

He went against his need to have manners and tried the doorknob, giving it a little jiggle to no avail. He wondered if maybe his caretaker was hurt, and resisted the small, but present, urge to ask for help.

He sighed before placing his bag by the door and sitting by it, sliding his back down the door all the way to the floor, he unzipped his duffle bag and threw his hand in, shifting through his small amount of clothes and basic necessities. Finally, he found what he was looking for and he pulled out his small sdat.

Other than a small phone that couldn't do anything more than get calls this was the only thing he brought that could remotely be considered unnecessary.

'_Father made sure of that_', he remembered how adamant his father had been on him owning as little as possible, only with his mother being hellbent that he should be able to call them if needed was he allowed to get the dinky little flip phone.

As for the sdat, well it was a gift from his father.

His ears perked up slightly as the man's arguing grew louder and somehow even angrier than before, he didn't bother paying it much mind though. Instead, he put some earbuds in and played his favorite track, a violin quickly filled his ears and he was successfully able to drown out the world around, and so he began to slip into the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't expect perfection from him!", Yui yelled at her stubborn lout of a husband.

"It isnt perfection...I just don't want him to turn out like him!", Gendo didn't like to go against his wife, but this time it was important.

"You know that isnt fair! This isnt anywhere close to having anything to do with your brother!", she never liked it when her husbands family was brought into a conversation, even less so when it was an argument.

" Oh, of course, it doesn't. But one thing leads to another, the excuses keep piling and then what!?", Gendo finally put down the newspaper he had been reading to fully address his wife, the two never noticing the pair of small eyes watching them from a crack in the door, clutching his new birthday present in his small hands, a small sdat player. And its wires tangling in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey...Hey, are you there, earth to Shinji?", shinji slowly opened his eyes to find a sly smirk and a pair of hands lightly shaking him awake.

" huh...wh-who are you?", he asked with more than a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Your new best pal.", her smirk grew a little wider as the look of bewilderment began to plant itself on his face.

Finally, his brain began working again and he realized who he was talking to. "Oh! M-ms.Katsuragi right?", he pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

"S-sorry for falling asleep like that. I guess I came early huh.", he immediately came to the conclusion that it was his fault as he always did.

" Eh. Don't worry about it, and you can drop the 'ms', I aint a fossil yet", she ignored the clock on the first floor that read 4:30 on it, exactly 2 hours after they were supposed to meet.

"Sorry...he looked down, counting off every mistake he had already made, '_coming too early, falling asleep outside of her door...what would father do if he saw me like this_' he nearly shuddered at the thought, but knew better than to show it.

" So...we just gonna stay out here all day or..." Shinji noticed the shopping bags hanging from her arms and felt once more like an idiot.

"Y-yes Katsuragi", he stepped back as she went to open the door, the smell of perfume hefty in the air, the lock gave a satisfying click and it opened.

So she walked in and let Shinji into her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Of Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Settling In

Author Note: damn I wasn't expecting any feedback for at least a week! It really means a lot to me that people are interested in what I have to offer. I've had a headache so sorry that it's not as long as you would've liked but I didn't want to wait until I was better. Finally, I want you to know that I went back and edited the first chapter after I realized a mistake I had made, nothing huge, just some minor details that needed sorting out. I'm thinking of trying a schedule of new 2k chapters every 2-3 days.

Please Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Settling In

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you coming?", Misato looked back from inside the front hall of her apartment, fixing Shinji was a questioning gaze.

" Oh, sorry.", he blushed, throwing the smell of her perfume out of his mind and walked through the door.

"welcome home.", she chirped the moment he stepped into her abode, he gave a deer in headlights expression before smiling shyly.

'_Oh come on how shy can one guy be..._', she thought with mild annoyance, but she had to admit it would probably be better than the usual roomies she had in college.

" Sorry for the intro...", he stopped his apologies mid-sentence to grasp was he was seeing.

Nearly every surface was covered in either a stain or some sort of trash.

'_What the...hell..._', it wasn't in his nature to curse, but what he was seeing was just too much.

"Hm?", she noticed he had stopped moving," Oh sorry about the mess, I guess I forget to clean up after a party I had recently. Just...try not to mind it too much 'kay?", she lied, not about the party of course.

"O-oh it's not that bad really...just could use a little maintenance", that sparked an idea in his head.

She dropped the bags she was carrying and scanned her living room, '_A little huh..._' she thought as the smell of alcohol and old salsa entered her nostrils.

" I mean...I could clean it if you really wanted Misato-san.", he had to start earning his keep, that's what his father had taught him, with words and fists.

"Really! That'd be great!", she wasn't going to pass up in the opportunity on a free cleaning service, "tell you what, you do that and I'll cook some spicy curry for us, it a deal?", she held out her hand for him to shake it but he only looked away and nodded.

" Th-thank you", he said shyly, wondering where he should begin cleaning and dropping his duffle bag gently by the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHINJI!", he could hear his father yelling for him form the living room, and he didn't sound happy.

He gulped and pulled out his earbuds from his ears and went to see what the problem was, though he already had a feeling what it was.

" Yes, father?", he asked as he stepped off the final few steps of the staircase.

"I think you know damn well what my problem is.", Shinji noticed that his mother wasn't home and gave up hope on this ending on a verbal warning.

with a lump in his throat, all he could get out was, " S-sorry...father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji put the third and final garbage bag up against the wall, wiping a hint of sweat from his brow, "There. Finished."

"Ooh, good job", Misato appeared from the kitchen that connected to the bedrooms and bathroom, " Here, almost forget but I need you to sign these document that the organization sent", she handed the document to him along with a pen.

He walked over to the dining room table, taking in the smell of pledge he signed it with neat, cursive letters.

The document was for his consent to stay at Misato's residence until he was 18, it wasn't quite adoption, he didn't take on the Katsuragi name nor did she have any real ownership or control of him.

'_Feels more like witness protection_', he thought feeling like some sort of traitor, and he knew he was.

"Hey, Shinji.", he was snapped out of his thought by a pat on the back, "Need you to get out the bowls and spoons, curry's almost done."

"But, there's nothing on the stove-", that's when he noticed something that nearly made his heart sink into his stomach.

She was cooking it in the microwave.

"Hm. Is something wrong Shinji?", she noticed the strange twist on his face and wondered what was wrong.

"It's...nothing Misato-san.", Shinji was dwelling on his mistake letting his new guardian cook.

" Well then get the bowls.", she huffed and went to check on the 'curry'.

"Sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misato made the good fight trying to keep the conversation during dinner alive, mostly through asking Shinji frivolous questions like what is his favorite foods were and things like that, all the important question she already knew the answers to.

Shinji gave half-hearted replies and picked at his food, though he did have one question for Misato.

"Um, Misato-san."

"Yes, Shinji?", she felt peeved that he had interrupted her questioning him but knowing what she did she nearly took it as a good thing.

" Where will I be sleeping, the couch?", its what he had assumed but wanted to be sure.

"Of course not, do I look like the kind of gal who only has one bedroom.", she wore a smirk and a slight buzz from the cheap beer she was drinking.

Shinji gave light snicker at whatever type of joke she was trying to make, he wasn't sure.

" Um, Misato-san.", the small smile he wore faded at what he was about to ask.

"Yeah", she stopped slurping her can at his even more somber tone than usual.

" I just wanted to say...thank you, for taking me in for the time being.", he stood up to bow but was stopped by Misato.

"Oh come one, there's no need for that corny stuff right now", she burped and draped her arm over the back of her chair.

Shinji had to admit it hurt a little to hear Misato call his attempt to thank her corny but didn't even humor the idea of bringing it up to her.

She had another sip before finishing, "Besides, you should save the buttering up for your teachers tomorrow."

"Yeah...your right.", he sat back down and continued picking at his food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, wanna tour of my humble abode? you never got a good look while you were cleaning up my mess.", Misato finished her third can but still wasn't much more than buzzed.

"Yes please, Misato-san", Shinji picked up their bowls and brought them to the sink.

" Alright", she huffed, putting down her can and getting up, "well Misato suite's consists of one bathroom and two bedroom's", Shinji wasn't really listening to her rambling and was more concerned with when he should do the dishes.

His mind began to wonder again to laces it shouldn't, back to the memory of his betrayal.

He wasn't going to be sleeping peacefully tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Of Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter coming out Sunday or Monday.


	3. Traitor

Author note: I'm sorry for not being able to keep with what I said, but I want to cherish quality over quantity, that will probably make updates come slower but I think its the best way to go about things.

As I always will be, thank you for reading.

I would be thankful for any constructive criticism you could give.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three: Traitor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All eyes on him, the pressure was crushing him.

He didn't want to have anything to so with this, he wanted to go home and pretend none of this was happening.

"Shinji Ikari, may you come to the stand.", the old man was looking at me, I knew it wasn't really a question.

'_Stop looking at me..._', he wanted to cry. To hide away wherever he could, nobody was going to help him, to save him from this.

He liked to think he could block out their eyes, pretend like they were actually looking somewhere else.

Except for him, with him, he could never pretend, his eyes stared at him, emotionless and distant.

Shinji closed his eyes, "... I swear".

_...Traitor..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji opened his eyes, a task that proved surprisingly difficult with a line of crust covering his eyes.

"Nghhhhh...", he rubbed his eyes, feeling the small pieces of crust fall from his eyes.

" What time is it...", he tried to look around only to find a deep dark grey covering his room.

he sat up on the edge of his bed, a small twin size bed in the corner of the room Misato had given him.

She had been kind enough to have given him a small clock but it was too dark to see.

_Ring Ring Ring! _Shinji's back stiffened at the sound of his phone ringing, it rattled against the dresser next to his bed, he didn't need to guess who it was.

He leaned over and slowly picked it up, he flipped it up and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, honey! Just checking in, so, how are you doing at that Misato ladies house? Is she treating you well? If not then I just want you to know that they can move you somewhere else any time."

"N-no there's no need for that, besides, Misato-san seems like a nice person", 'She did take me in after all', Shinji felt lucky to be taken in by someone so soon, he had hears horror stories from the other kids trying to spook him that some kids ended up staying there for years.

"Hmmm, okay then, well is there anything you wanted to ask, I just wanted to check in before I went to work"

"Yes actually, what time is it?", Shinji didn't think to check his phone, the tiredness affecting his mind.

"It's 5:32, so you better start getting ready for school!", with that, she hung up the phone leaving Shinji alone, he didn't know whether or not to consider it a blessing that she didn't talk to him about the court case.

He then heard the shower start and got an idea, he put his clothes on and went into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misatos mind got jumper cables as the warm water washed over her, she wasn't used to waking up this early, staying up late drinking was more her cup of tea, but alas her job got in the way of that course of action, '_That and..._', she wondered if perhaps she had been a little rash letting him stay here, she had no idea how to really...DEAL with him, sure she knew how to keep things light but she doubted that would work long.

'_I should probably wake him up soon..._', she wondered for a second if maybe she should make eggs or something to try to better break the ice but after seeing how he reacted to her latest culinary hellscape, she opted to let him have some cereal or something.

She was seriously beggining to doubt that she was really the best option as a caretaker for someone like him, and Misato wasn't the type who doubted herself.

She couldn't treat him like a pet, feed him some food and give him a little attention and everything will be dandy.

Then she noticed something odd.

_Sniff sniff, _'_Is that...bacon?_'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cooking was one of the few things Shinji had any real confidence in, he had been helping his mother in the kitchen since he was three, giving him plenty of time to pick up a thing or two.

Almost all of his happy memories involved his mother in some way, whether it being helping her around the house or any other type of activity.

He had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he smelled the bacon sizzle, the eggs boil, and the toast...toast.

He turned the knob on the stove off and poured the food on two plates, he checked the time and sighed as the clock

rang 5:50, 40 minutes before he would have to leave for school.

"So...trying to woo me now are you?", his back stiffened as a chuckle rang out behind him.

"Haha, I'm just kidding, so what have we got?", she eyed her plate as it was placed on her end, saliva building up in her mouth as she laid eyes in some of the best-looking bacon she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, it's not much but I wanted to repay you for taking me in...-Misato-san", his words didn't seem to have a much effect as Misato breezed past him and took a seat at the table. Wasting no time digging into Shinji's feeling of debt.

"It's okay", she gargled through teeth full of bacon and eggs, " I did this because I wanted to, no need to act like you owe me something", but she had to admit the food in her mouth made her want to say otherwise.

"O-okay Misato-san", Misato was incredible at making things seem like a fun time.

Shinji quietly took a seat and eyed the clock.

Not really paying attention to Misato as she gossiped to him about people he didn't and placed he wasn't familiar with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji watched as the student body slowly filed into the room, some talking with each other, some holding hands, some even touching each other in places Shinji was too shy to think about, his libido all but non-existent.

But there was a common denominator between all of them, none even seemed to notice Shinji's existence, but he was fine with it, or so he liked to tell himself.

Finally the last of them seemed to file in as a twin pig-tailed girl holding an air of authority stood up and ordered the class to stand and buy.

Shinji and the rest of the class obeyed as they stood up and lowered their head to their waist.

After a bit, they sat back down and let class begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Shit Shit SHIT!", A jock dug around viciously in the pockets of his jogging suit, but much to his despair came up a buck and a half short to be able to buy a hotdog.

"Dude what's the big deal? Just call and ask your dad to transfer some money into your account, he works at Nerv doesn't he?", he soon regretted his statement as a fist flew into his arm.

"No way man! My pops will kill me if I ask him for some money.", Touji always hated it whenever Kensuke brought his dad in a conversation.

" Fine fine but it's not like I can give you any, I'm strapped for cash as it is.", Kensuke rubbed his arm warmly, eyes twitching a little from the pain.

"Yeah sure, how's your war stuff doing?", Kensuke was taken aback by the sudden stab at his obsession.

"W-whatever, go find someone else to buy you stuff."

"Heh, maybe I will", Touji scanned the lunch room for anyone who he could leech off of.

'_The rep...nah she'd sooner chew me out than ever give me anything_', Touji remembered the last time he had made the sorry mistake of asking her for some money.

'_Man, why do girls always have to be so stingy_', his eyes scanned around for other people, slowly checking them off before he landed on the perfect one.

"... be right back", he mumbled before heading over to the lone boy in the corner of the lunch room, he was hunched over with what must've been the weirdest looking mp3 player he had ever seen.

"Huh, okay", Kensuke didn't want to get in the way of his friend, he was normally calm but had a hell of a temper, the bruise slowly coming more visible on his arm.

He got out a small camcorder from his pocket and pressed record.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Of Chapter Three: Traitor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Hope You Enjoyed


	4. New Acquaintance's

Author Note: Thank you for reading, full authors note at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: New Acquaintance's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...care to explain THAT.", Misato pointed to the numerous lines of tape closing off certain work areas, and the people in radiation suits sniffing about them.

" Well, nice of you to consider putting work into your busy schedule", Ritsuko talked to her longtime friend as she eyed the no smoking sign by the door with content, eventually snuffing out her lit cigar in an ashtray, "there was an accident, some idiot messed up one of the pressure gauges, nearly blew the entire facility up."

"Damn, well glad I wasn't here for that.", Misato gave a cheeky grin as she sipped her coffee, it tasted like piss which was strange considering that she worked as the head of security for a multi-million dollar company so the least she could expect is some good coffee.

" Tsk, ass", Ritsuko gave her a glare before getting back to work, she was happy to have Misato back, she was her only real friend after all, but she would never admit it.

"So how are those two bitches doing?", Misato asked as her mind was already wandering to a nice warm bath and beer in her hands, the metallic walls of "Nerv. Technology Of The Future!" was something she could never get used to.

'N_ot to mention my new roomies has a few tricks up his sleeves in the kitchen__...roomies, huh, yeah, has a nice ring to it._'

"What I hope you meant to say was how are Penelope and Eddy", another weak spot of Ritsuko's were her cats.

" Yeah yeah", Misato was always confused as to how Ritsuko could like those Biological buzz-saws.

"And for your information, they're sick with a fever and are staying at the vet for a few weeks."

'_Even when they're sick they're ruining my life_', Misato thought, dreading the number of times she would be hearing about this.

"Yeah well...I should go check on the others", Misato got out of the door as fast as she could and made her escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Touji went through with his plans as headed towards the boy, feeling a sudden jolt of paranoia that someone was watching him, '_Damnit...just, calm down..._'

"Hey.", Touji sat down right beside his leeching target, feeling confident that it would go well as the meek-looking boy flinched and removed his earbuds.

" Y-yes?", Shinji looked like the last thing he wanted was to be forced into social interaction.

"Hm? You're the new kid, right? From 2-B?", Touji had heard about a new kid coming in but had no idea he would be so weak looking.

" Y-yeah, and you are", Shinji tilted his head down a little as he asked the question.

'_Jesus Christ, how pathetic can one guy be..._', Touji always found skittish people to be a pain in the ass, '_Looking like he's walking a tightrope..._'

"I'm Touji, I was interested in talking to ya 'cause I'm also in 2-B", Shinji did vaguely remember seeing Touji walk into the room, apparently having some sort of argument with someone else.

"O-okay then...", Shinji rolled around bits of his food around his tray with his fork as Touji began laying questions on him.

"So uh, _Shinji_, where are ya from?", Touji wasn't usually so willing to be patient, but if he played his cards right, he wouldn't be having to pay for his meals for a long time.

'_Then maybe I can get sis that bike she's been eyein', _Touji always felt ashamed at the fact that he could never get his sister something she wanted.

"Oh well...I'm from out of town", Shinji's vague response irked Touji but he couldn't let his temper get the best of him.

"And uh, where exactly IS out of town?", Touji felt another bolt of annoyance flow through his spine as he tossed a quick glance behind him to find who else but Kensuke recording his exploitation.

Touji wasn't adept at the art of manipulation so having someone recording the whole thing wasn't very helpful.

He gave Kensuke a glare hoping he got the message and turned back around just in time to catch Shinji's response.

" T-Tokyo...8th district.", saying Shinji didn't like to talk about his birthplace was a disturbingly big understatement.

"So not very far away I see.", Touji was grasping for another question to ask Shinji but came up empty, so he decided to lay out his cards.

" Alright Shinji, now I know how this sounds but I don't have any money right now and all I want is a hotdog and a soda", Touji pointed to the menu as if to exasperate his point.

Shinji remained silent as Touji explained himself.

"O-okay Touji-san", Shinji dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a worn wallet.

"Alright, Shinji! I knew you could help me out!", Touji swiped the money from Shinji and was about to be on his way before Shinji stopped him.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then, Touji-san", Shinji had a faint blush sweeping across his face at the sudden interaction.

Touji would hate to admit but he felt a tad guilty manipulating Shinji, but he was fully willing to do it again if it meant getting that bike.

" Yeah, sure...", he said before walking away and regrouping with Kensuke.

Not aware of the pig-tailed girl who had watched, a frown and a slight glare planted firmly on her face.

"Hey, Hikari! I'm talking to you!", Hikari's red-headed friend slammed the palms of her hands into the table and stood up.

"Oh, sorry Asuka what did you say."

"_Gooooooooooooood_ didn't your parents teach you any manners.", Asuka sat back down and crossed her arms.

" Oh come on, I really want to know what you were talking about", Hikari pleaded with her friend to get out of her mood.

"Whatever, I knew you staring at that stooge trying to recruit the newbie.", Asuka took a bite out of the sandwich she had made, finding a little amusement in Hikari's reaction.

"I-its my duty as class representative to know about all my classmen.", she hid her emotions behind her duties, having a strange sense of satisfaction in thinking that Asuka couldn't understand her duties.

" Yeah _okayyyy_...I'm coming over to your house after school 'kay."

"Okay, what do you wanna do", the rest of their lunch period went by with the usual talk and Asuka teasing Hikari.

But Hikari made a mental note to talk to Shinji about what she saw today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Damnit, this is a bigger set back than I thought", Ritsuko bit her bottom lip as her protege scrambled to keep the air levels up.

'_And to think the ass didn't even get fired_', now Ritsuko prided herself on her ability to think rationally and stay calm in most situations, but one thing that could always get under her skin was incompetence.

"Man, the egg heads are really struggling with this one aren't they.", his tie fluttering slightly as he walked, Ryoji Kaji leaned against the railing next to Ritsuko, smoking a cigarette and ignoring the no smoking policy.

" You know Kaji...you really aren't supposed to smoke in here.", she reached to pull the cigarette before he stepped back teasingly.

"Ah come on Rits", he couldn't help but smirk at the look of annoyance on her face, " I need it to get rid of the taste of 'breakfast'."

"Do you now...", Ritsuko knew from the mess of his hair and the collar of his shirt being up just what he meant.

" Yeah. Say, where Misato?", Kaji looked around the room as if she were hiding.

"Lecturing some of the security, and that's Miss.Misato to you.", Ritsuko knew that if one thing could drive away a bachelor like Kaji, it was the air of authority.

"_Oooooh_, Miss huh? Guess that means I ain't out for the count yet.", Rutsuko had undermined Kajis aversion to responsibility but found some solace when Kaji bit a little into his cigarette as he smiled and nearly threw up before throwing his ruined treat into the trash.

"Hey Rit-", Kaji's ears perked up as his favorite leg to hump appeared through the doorway.

" Why _hello_ captain", Kaji nonchalantly walked over only to find a stern warning to greet him.

"Lieutenant Kaji", Misato gave off a pungent air of authority, "don't be a no-show to a lecture again."

Misato gave some papers to Ritsuko and promptly left.

"Wow, that was even worse than usual. What did you do for that?"

"Ah well you know, there was the promotion party for me last week and well...", Kaji gave a sheepish grin as realization struck Ritsuko's face.

"Oh god Kaji, did you get Misato drunk and-"

"What. What!? NO no no no", Kaji waved his hands frantically in front of him, " all I did was kiss her...and then get slapped", he rubbed his cheek remembering her yelling at him and yelling about how she wasn't some easy whore.

"That doesn't sound like Misato..", Ritsuko rubbed her chin trying to figure out when her old college buddy became such a prude.

" Yeah, and to think I aced the academy just to be treated like this", Kaji put on a pouty face, "Oh Ritsuko will you help me through these trying times", he wouldn't likely get a lay with Ritsuko but it would certainly be entertaining to try.

"Don't you have a prostitute waiting out in your car or something.", Ritsuko didn't even bother to humor his advances as she turned back to her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Um, Shinji?", Hikari was dreading this since lunch but she was never one to shirk her duties.

"Huh, o-oh what do you need class rep", Shinji scratched the back of his neck as he wondered what the class rep would need from him, '_Teacher probably made her talk to me..._'

Pleased that Shinji already knew of her position she continued, "Well I noticed that Touji had been talking to you during lunch, I also noticed how you gave him some money...", she noticed how Shinji looked away when she mentioned the money.

"I-it's nothing really, I mean my mom sends me an allowance through the mail every week so it's no big deal..."

"Listen Shinji, Touji isnt really a bad guy but he's a pretty well-known moocher around here.", Hikari grimaced a little as Shinji adorned a look of hurt on his face again.

"It's okay really...It's not like I can't get more-"

"No it's not Shinji, you shouldn't let people use you like that, didn't you parents teach you that?", Shinji's look of hurt only deepened as she mentioned his parents.

"_ Sigh_, say, do you maybe want to sit with me and my friend tomorrow", her feeling of responsibility and general kindness made her offer her company up, '_And it's not like he seems like a bad guy or anything_.'

"Really?", Shinji looked at her face for signs of a liar but much to his relief found nothing of the sort, " O-okay then...Hikari-san", Shinji took a small risk by calling her by her name and was replied with a smile.

"Okay! And don't worry about space. '_Our table is pretty barren most of the time anyway_.'

Realizing how lame that sounded she quickly followed up with, " B-but it's not like there's nobody there or anything!", Hikari was beginning to feel the heat in her cheeks as Shinji simply nodded and walked away.

'_Phew, that was easier than I expected, now to give Touji a stern talking to!_'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Of Chapter Four: New Acquaintances

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: I am really interested in hearing your thoughts on this chapter as it felt different to me than the other chapters.

I also might write another story while writing this one as to not get burned out and to hopefully mature as a writer.


End file.
